


Elektron swobodny

by uberwaldian_connection



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: AU - season 3 & 4, F/M, Gen, Polski | Polish, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, World War I
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberwaldian_connection/pseuds/uberwaldian_connection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Życie to nic innego niż elektron szukający miejsca, gdzie mógłby spocząć”<br/>Albo: Andrew Lang i szukanie swojego miejsca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elektron swobodny

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli nie jesteś usatysfakcjonowany zakończeniem, to je sobie napisz - a ja nie byłam usatysfakcjonowana.  
> (I Lang złamał mi serce, to w ramach ostrzeżenia).  
> Prawdopodobnie trochę OOC i AU, bo AU jest dobre.  
> Nie zjedzcie mnie.

**„Życie to nic innego niż elektron szukający miejsca, gdzie mógłby spocząć”**

**Albert Szent-György**

 

 

      

Historia życia Andrew Langa jest tak prosta, jak większość zwykłych ludzkich historii. Syn krawca i pokojówki, którzy pragną dla niego dobrego życia; chłopak o wesołym usposobieniu; przyjaciel Danny’ego Cartwrighta i Edny Campbell; wielki fan jej dużych, szarych oczu i rudego warkocza, podskakującego w rytm jej kroków.

Andrew Lang jest spokojny, lojalny, umie parzyć doskonałą herbatę i cerować dziury w swoich skarpetach, nie ma specjalnego zamiłowania do teatru, jednak lubi Szekspira, docenia dobry dowcip i chętnie obserwuje wschody słońca. Oprócz tego jest pracowity i wie, kiedy trzeba trzymać język za zębami: dwie nieocenione zalety, które pozwalają piąć się po szczeblach kariery z minimalną ilością przeszkód po drodze.

W 1913 z domu nadchodzi trochę niepokojących listów. Na szczęście Danny i Edna są na miejscu i Andrew z wdzięcznością przyjmuje ich troskę o jego rodziców — ale nawet oni nie są cudotwórcami i maj kładzie się cieniem w jego wspomnieniach.

Andrew powstrzymuje się od płaczu na pogrzebie, a potem idzie do domu, pakuje wszystkie cenne rzeczy i pamiątki do jednego pudełka, które zabiera ze sobą. Resztę sprzedaje. Potem wraca do pracy i wszystko jest jak przedtem, tylko bardziej samotnie, bo listy przychodzą rzadziej i jest ich mniej, ale poza tym wciąż prasuje gazety, pucuje garnitury, zapina mankiety i odmraża sobie ręce, usiłując dyskretnie sprać w zimnej wodzie plamy ze szminki, które Lady Grey zostawiła na kołnierzu Lorda Bartona.

Potem wybucha wojna, ale ponieważ dzieje się gdzieś na uboczu i daleko od Barton House, łatwo o niej zapomnieć i tylko popołudniowe gazety, czytane wieczorem po kolacji, stanowią materiał do krótkiej, powierzchownej dyskusji o tym, ile czasu zajmie Imperium zdławienie Kaisera i czy żołnierze będą w domu na Boże Narodzenie.

W miarę, jak płynie czas, te dyskusje stają się coraz cichsze i mniej zabawne. Najpierw zaciąga się siostrzeniec panny Brant. Potem brat panny Frey. Kiedy w wojsku jest już syn pani White, przestają w ogóle mówić o wojnie przy wspólnej kolacji, a gdy ziemniaki trafiają się rozgotowane, twarde jak kamień lub przesolone, wszyscy przełykają ślinę i rezygnują z lektury gazet.

 

***

 

Andrew idzie na wojnę i to jest nie do opisania. Nagle spada na niego błoto, hałas, krew i paraliżujący strach. Ludzie giną, ktoś krzyczy, ktoś się wykrwawia, jest brud, smród i nędza, potem gdzieś maszerują, wracają, biegną, uciekają, atakują, strzelają, unikają granatów, całą noc rżną w pokera, przeczekują, chowają się, walczą ze szczurami o chleb, potem znowu czekają, strzelają, uciekają, maszerują, wtulają się w ziemię i tak bez końca. Czasami, kiedy są pijani (za rzadko) albo wyczerpani (znacznie częściej), zaczynają stawiać sobie pytania, na które albo nie ma odpowiedzi, albo są zbyt przerażające, żeby wyrażać je na głos. Coś w nich pęka kawałek po kawałku z każdą kolejną godziną i najbezpieczniej jest w ogóle o tym nie myśleć, rozpatrywać przyszłość w kontekście dni i godzin, nie stawiać sobie celów, tylko robić swoje.

Coraz częściej Andrew ma wrażenie, że rzeczywistość się rozmywa, że świat robi się nagle bardzo mały albo bardzo duży, że nie ma już siły wytrzymać w okopach, potrzebuje trochę spokoju, otwartej przestrzeni, gwiazd na niebie, czegokolwiek, czegokolwiek, byle...

A potem... Co się dzieje potem? Jest huk i mnóstwo błota, coś rozmytego, coś dalekiego i niosącego się echem... Krew i coś lepkiego, ale trudno powiedzieć, bo może to tylko uczucie na palcach, o ile to jeszcze są palce, bo wszystko jest tak urwane i chwiejne, że...

Potem jest szpital polowy i transport do Anglii.

 

***

 

Downton Abbey to miejsce, o którym marzył, od kiedy tylko postawił stopę we Francji. Downton obiema nogami tkwi mocno w przeszłości, przeszłości nienaznaczonej wojną i śmiercią. Jest centrum rzeczywistości, w której królują prasowane gazety, złote spinki od mankietów, gong na posiłki i przebieranie się do kolacji. Andrew, który swego czasu zapomniał znaczenia słowa „kolacja”, przyjmuje to wszystko z westchnieniem ulgi, licząc, że zatonięcie w dobrze znane wzorce pomoże mu wrócić do siebie, bo ciągle czuje się, jakby kawałek niego został tam, w okopach.

Ale to wszystko złudzenie. Tego świata już nie ma, został przekreślony, podarty i podeptany, a ci ludzie nie potrafią, nie chcą tego zrozumieć. Andrew czuje się nie tylko gorzej niż zwykle, ale także po dziecięcemu oszukany, chciałby wrócić do dawnych dni i spać spokojnie, tymczasem każdy ranek nadchodzi szybciej i jest gorszy od poprzedniego.

Ludzie widzą to, co chcą widzieć, więc się nad nim litują, ale nie próbują zrozumieć. Oczywiście, są wyjątki, takie jak panna O’Brien czy pani Patmore, ale są i tacy, dla których reputacja jest ważniejsza niż stan faktyczny i, doprawdy, Andrew nie potrafi ich za to nienawidzić. Raczej zazdrości im tej umiejętności zamknięcia się na wszystko, co niewygodne.

 

     ***

      

Wszyscy na niego patrzą, wszyscy, nawet w bystrych oczach panny O’Brien pojawia się wyraz absolutnego niezrozumienia, kiedy pani Patmore ucieka ze szlochem, a Andrew ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, a potem znaleźć mur i bardzo długo tłuc w niego czołem.Przeprasza panią Patmore nieskładnie i żałośnie, chociaż gorąco i szczerze. Nie może patrzeć na jej zaczerwienioną twarz i oczy, wyrzucając sobie własną głupotę, a potem ona mu wybacza i czy to nie boli, ta świadomość, że zranił ją przez bezmyślność, a ona nadal zachowuje się jak prawdziwa chrześcijanka?

Z tego wszystkiego budzi się w nocy podwójnie zmęczony koszmarami i brak mu świeżego powietrza, otwartego ciemnego nieba, jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. W pokoju jest duszno i gorąco, klaustrofobicznie, a spocona i skłębiona pościel nie zachęca, by spróbować w niej zasnąć. Andrew otwiera okno, ale to nie wystarcza, więc ubiera się i wymyka przez korytarz do kuchni, a stamtąd na podwórze. Z kieszeni drżącą ręką wyciąga papierosy, jeszcze do niedawna ukrywane głęboko na dnie walizki, po czym zapala je najszybciej jak potrafi (udaje mu się już po trzeciej próbie) i zaciąga się głęboko.

Jest cicho. Za cicho.

Gdzieś w oddali szczeka pies i ten nagły dźwięk sprawia, że Andrew prawie podskakuje w miejscu, a papieros wysuwa mu się z palców, ale łapie go drugą ręką.

Niech to szlag.

 

***

 

W zasadzie zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi odejść. Ta zabawa nie mogła trwać wiecznie.

Tym niemniej uczucie zdezorientowania i pustki, chociaż spodziewane, nadal mocno go uderza. I kiedy za panem Carsonem zamykają się drzwi, a Andrew zostaje ze swoją walizką i złożoną koszulą w rękach, nagle cała siła go opuszcza i osuwa się na łóżko. Opiera łokcie na kolanach i patrzy przed siebie, na pustą, białą ścianę, mógłby tak całymi tygodniami, bo nie ma pomysłu, co można robić lepszego. Mechanicznie wygładza ręką zagięcia na koszuli, którą cały czas trzyma w ręku.

Rozlega się ciche pukanie, potem drzwi się otwierają i wsuwają się przez nie najpierw ręce trzymające tacę z kolacją, a później cała reszta panny O’Brien.

— Pozwolili coś panu zanieść — oznajmia, zanim jeszcze nawiązuje z nim kontakt wzrokowy. — A pomyślałam, że nie... Co pan właściwie robi?

Zamiera z tacą, marszczy brew i Andrew przez moment naprawdę jest przekonany, że za chwilę na niego nakrzyczy.

— Wyjeżdżam, panno O’Brien.

— Tyle widzę...

Panna O’Brien powoli odstawia tacę na łóżko i siada na krześle naprzeciw niego.

— Lord Grantham pana wyrzucił? — pyta z niedowierzaniem, usilnie wpatrując się w jego otwartą walizkę.

— Nie — wyjaśnia Andrew i sięga po tacę. — Sam zrezygnowałem. Dziękuję za kanapki.

Jeśli nawet panna O’Brien usłyszała jego słowa, to zdecydowanie nie ma zamiaru ich zrozumieć, bo tylko nieznacznie zmienia pozycję na krześle i nagle patrzy na niego z dziwną troską, która sprawia, że szynka staje Andrew w gardle.

— I co teraz?

_Nie wiem, bo się jeszcze nad tym nie zastanawiałem._

— Wyjadę. Znajdę pracę.

— Nie powinien pan pracować.

— Nie mogę nie pracować. — W to zdanie wkrada się złość i panna O’Brien otrząsa się prawie niezauważalnie. — Przepraszam.

Panna O’Brien przez chwilę nic nie mówi, tylko przygryza dolną wargę, jakby się wahała. Andrew przełyka następny kęs kanapki, patrząc gdzieś w kierunku swojej walizki.

Oby tylko nie zaczęła go pocieszać. Dużo może znieść, ale być głaskanym jak mały chłopiec to dla niego trochę za dużo.

 — Proszę pisać — mówi w końcu i wstaje. — Wystarczająco często. Nie jest pan sam, panie Lang, wie pan o tym?

Wykrzywia się smutno, może ma to być zdeformowany uśmiech, po czym podchodzi do drzwi. Andrew budzi się, kiedy już dotyka ręką klamki.

— Dlaczego?

Sarah O’Brien przystaje na moment, grymas na jej twarzy staje się jeszcze dziwniejszy.

— Nie tylko pan walczy z demonami.

I wychodzi.

 

***

 

Kobiety rozdają białe piórka.

Białe piórka.

Białe. Piórka.

Andrew zaciska ręce w pięści i przygryza sobie wargę do krwi. Ma ochotę krzyknąć na te kobiety, wziąć je za ręce i wyrzucić za drzwi, więc próbuje unikać ich widoku, bojąc się, że naprawdę jest do tego zdolny.

I ci młodzi chłopcy, ci jasnoocy młodzieńcy, ze wstydem patrzący na swoje ubrania, którym daleko do munduru, te dzieci, które wodzą za kobietami wzrokiem, obracając piórko w dłoniach i przygryzając wargę. I Andrew wie – widzi – że coś w nich rośnie, wzbiera, wstyd, wyrzuty sumienia albo wspomnienie dawnych legend, bo część z nich wstaje i prostuje się, a kilka dni później przechodzą przez miasteczko dumnym krokiem, a ich żołnierskie buty hałasują na bruku.

Tamtego dnia jest kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi, chodzi podenerwowany i ledwo dociera wieczorem do domu. Jest późno, za późno, żeby myśleć, więc Andrew przegryza coś szybko i przebiera się w świetle małej lampy. Kiedy już jest w piżamie, jego wzrok pada na leżący na biurku list, w zasadzie skończony i czekający na zapakowanie do koperty. Andrew patrzy na niego przez chwilę, po czym sięga po pióro i dopisuje na samym końcu:

_Przyjedź?_

_***_

Sarah przyjeżdża dopiero po epidemii hiszpanki, wyczerpana i zmuszona do urlopu („O’Brien, weź dzień wolny i wyrwij się stąd na trochę, to polecenie służbowe”). Wygląda gorzej niż zwykle, ma ciemne obwódki wokół oczu i szybko daje się wytrącić z równowagi. Andrew przechodzi właśnie okres, kiedy zmrok wydaje się wyjątkowo depresyjny, bóle głowy silniejsze niż zwykle, a szklanki jakoś tłuką się same w rękach. Kiedy stają naprzeciw siebie, zmęczeni, złamani, z głębokimi plamami na sumieniu, mają ochotę krzyczeć z frustracji i stłuc następne parę talerzy (niestety, Andrew zostały zaledwie dwa komplety).

W następnej chwili, zanim zdążą się zorientować, próbują znaleźć miejsce na kanapie jedno pod drugim, a z poduszek w powietrze wzbija się kurz.

 

***

 

Zaczyna się w listopadzie od jednego kota. Jest mały, chudy i kiedyś chyba miał białe futerko, ale po przejściach stało się szare i postrzępione. Zwykle siedzi na rogu ulicy i miauczy żałośnie, dopóki zapach czyjegoś śniadania nie zachęci go do przyczepienia się do czyjejś nogi. Czasami Andrew widzi go w porcie, ale kociak nie jest jeszcze na tyle wprawny, by konkurować o ryby z innymi. Sądząc z blizn i okazjonalnych syków, umie się bić – ale źle mu idzie zdobywanie pożywienia.

We wrześniu, kiedy zimno zaczyna być odczuwalne, Andrew podejmuje prywatną misję i dokarmia kota. Z początku jest to kilka ryb rzuconych tu i ówdzie; potem talerzyk z mlekiem, stojący na progu jego (pożal się Boże) domku (czy też, jak mówi Sarah, szopy urągającej ludzkości i temu, kto ośmiela się ją wynajmować innym). Kociak przywiązuje się do niego; może aż za bardzo, ale jest mały, zwinny i przytula się do kostek Andrew z właściwą kotom bezpretensjonalnością, której nie można się oprzeć.

W październiku są już dwa koty, a właściwie szary kociak i jego nowa towarzyszka życia.

W grudniu kotów jest sześć; kociak, jego towarzyszka i ich potomstwo.

Na Andrew spada nagle nieoczekiwany problem. Oczywiście przygarnia kotkę i małe kociaki, nie potrafiłby ich zostawić w chłodzie, ale nie może ich zatrzymać. W końcu to _pięć_ kotów (sześć, razem z ich ojcem, wkradającym się do ciepłego domu, kiedy tylko ma okazję).

Kiedy wzrok Sarah pada na cztery kociaki, zwinięte przed kominkiem w jego kuchni, jej wzrok najpierw łagodnieje, a potem patrzy na niego z politowaniem, a kąciki jej ust zaczynają drgać niebezpiecznie.

— Śmiej się, śmiej — mówi Andrew żałośnie, nalewając im herbaty. — Nie znasz nikogo, kto chce przygarnąć kociaka?

— Zapytam — oświadcza Sarah i nawet udaje się jej nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

 

***

Andrew leży i słucha melodii deszczu, wpadającej przez okno. Słyszy, jak woda leje się z nieba strumieniami, po drodze plącząc liście drzew i płatki kwiatów, by w końcu uderzyć o ziemię i zabębnić na bruku.

Sarah leży obok z podwiniętymi nogami i bezmyślnie wodzi palcami po jego ramieniu, zatrzymując się dłużej w miejscach, gdzie czuje nierówności blizn.

Kiedy zaczyna wybijać delikatny rytm na jednym z niemal niewidocznych zagłębień, Andrew odwraca do niej głowę. Sarah podnosi na niego wzrok, cofa trochę rękę i niemal unosi kącik ust w lekkim uśmiechu, ale zaraz opuszcza głowę na jego ramię, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

Oboje niewiele mówią, bojąc się zepsuć tę leniwą, skradzioną chwilę, bo sentymentalne bzdury sprawdzają się tylko w tanich powieściach, a i to z rzadka, ponieważ zaś ich życia zdecydowanie nie są powieścią, nie umieją wymyślić niczego wartego powiedzenia.

Andrew leży tak jeszcze przez chwilę i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że panuje cisza. Deszcz przestał padać, łóżko nie skrzypi, pościel nie szeleści, oddechu Sarah w zasadzie nie słychać – otacza go cisza, niezmącona żadnym dźwiękiem, żadnym ludzkim krzykiem cisza. I nagle uderza go – znienacka i zaskakująco silnie – że jest to cisza przyjazna, niebudząca ataku paniki, że świat nie zamierza go zgnieść.

Ma wrażenie, że to nie jest naprawdę, że to jest _za dobre_ , by mogło trwać naprawdę, a sądząc po nagle przestraszonym wzroku Sarah, ona myśli to samo.

(Ale, jak mówią, ból podzielony staje się o połowę lżejszy).

Potem czas rusza dalej: pościel znowu szeleści, ludzie na ulicy zaczynają krzyczeć, deszcz pada, a Andrew wciąż próbuje nie liczyć chwil, kiedy ma kogoś tak blisko przy sobie, a świat na moment staje się miękki i przyjazny.

 

_***_

 

— Wyjdź za mnie — mówi Andrew któregoś lata, kiedy stoją ramię w ramię na nadbrzeżu, patrząc na morze.

Sarah przez moment sprawia wrażenie, jakby nie usłyszała pytania; potem zamiera i wreszcie obraca się powoli w jego stronę z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem na twarzy.

Gdyby to były normalne okoliczności, Andrew prawdopodobnie próbowałby delikatnie się wycofać, bo jej reakcja nie wygląda na sprzyjającą. Ale w tej rzece upłynęło mnóstwo wody, a on nie jest już takim człowiekiem jak kiedyś. Dlatego nie próbuje cofnąć swoich słów, tylko patrzy na Sarah w milczeniu, nie zmieniając przyjaznego wyrazu twarzy.

Ona przez moment studiuje uważnie jego oczy, po czym mówi:

— Nie teraz. Nie mówię nie — dodaje szybko, łapiąc jego rękę, kiedy Andrew zaczyna kiwać głową. — Ale po prostu nie teraz.

 

***

 

Pół roku później umiera lady Sybil.

 _Jestem tam potrzebna bardziej niż kiedykolwiek,_ pisze Sarah, a jej listy stają się cięższe niż zwykle. Kiedy przyjeżdża jesienią, jest zmęczona psychicznie i fizycznie, a Andrew widzi, że jej listy nie oddają wszystkiego.

Zabiera ją na plażę; siadają na piasku z kilkoma bułkami, kocem i butelką piwa, ciasno przytuleni, chroniąc się przed wiatrem, a Sarah mówi. Andrew wie, zawsze wiedział, że jest twarda, ale nawet ona ma swoje granice, a bycie powierniczką i towarzyszką osoby, która tak cierpi, a której nie można pomóc, powoli wysysa z niej siły. Andrew wie też, chociaż nie odważyłby się powiedzieć tego na głos, że męczą ją także wyrzuty sumienia, pogrzebane zbyt płytko, a patrzenie na rozpacz lady Grantham przywołuje je do życia.

— Nie wiem, jak długo to jest w stanie potrwać — mówi Sarah, a w jej ustach te słowa nabierają innego znaczenia. ”Nie mam siły tak dłużej wytrzymać”, czyta Andrew między wierszami i nagle znowu ogarnia go ta irracjonalna ochota, by porwać ją ze sobą i zamieszkać gdzieś daleko na wsi, z dala od ludzi, albo w centrum Londynu, gdzie nikt ich nie zna i mogliby zacząć życie od nowa.

Ale widzi w twarzy Sarah, że ona nie jest jeszcze na to gotowa i że to nie jest czas na dokonywanie takich wyborów, więc oplata ją ciaśniej ramieniem i pozwala, żeby wycie wiatru było jedynym słyszalnym wokół nich dźwiękiem.

 

***

 

Do przełomu nadchodzi w Szkocji. Sarah dostaje propozycję i oboje, ona i Andrew, wiedzą, jaka wielka szansa trafiła się jej od losu. Kiedy się waha, Andrew praktycznie przyjmuje za pewnik, że wyjedzie do Indii, do upału i wylęgarni chorób, ale to jej decyzja. Jej wybór. Jego pobożne (i egoistyczne, wie o tym) życzenia na nic się nie zdadzą.

W dodatku umiera panicz Matthew i Andrew wie, że tym razem Sarah zrobi wszystko, by wyrwać się z Downton i nie przeżywać jeszcze raz tej żałoby. Do końca grudnia żyje w nerwowym oczekiwaniu, zabijając pracą czas pomiędzy jej listami. W końcu nadchodzi Nowy Rok, a razem z nim poranek, w którym Andrew odsypia wczorajszą nocną zmianę i gigantycznego kaca. Gdy bladym świtem (w okolicach południa) rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, Andrew ma ochotę przekląć osobę, która stoi za nimi.

Otwiera w szlafroku narzuconym na piżamę, wełnianych skarpetach do kolan i z opuchniętymi oczami, ale przekleństwo zamiera mu na ustach, kiedy za progiem widzi Sarah, z kapeluszem, parasolem i pojedynczą walizką, patrzącą na niego tak nerwowo, jak jeszcze nigdy jej nie widział.

— Przyszłam zapytać, czy nadal chcesz się ze mną ożenić — wyrzuca z siebie, a znak zapytania na końcu tego zdania jest tak oczywisty, że Andrew coś ściska w żołądku, więc chwyta ją w ramiona i wciąga do środka, a śpiące przy kominku koty budzą się z sykiem i zaczynają obwąchiwać walizkę Sarah.

W końcu bura kotka mruczy z aprobatą i rozkłada się na walizce z widocznym zamiarem zapadnięcia w ponowny sen, a jeden z kociaków układa sobie posłanie na czarnym płaszczu Sarah, przewieszonym przez oparcie fotela. Przez chwilę i Sarah, i Andrew chłoną w milczeniu ten widok, nie mając nawet siły się ruszyć i przegonić rudzielca z ciemnej wełny.

A potem czas rusza dalej. Sarah delikatnie podnosi kotkę i, drapiąc ją za uszami, przenosi na kanapę, z dala od swojej walizki. Andrew na moment ucieka do sypialni i doprowadza się do porządku, zmieniając szlafrok na koszulę i spodnie, a skarpety na zwyczajne obuwie. Kiedy schodzi na dół, czajnik właśnie zaczyna gwizdać, a Sarah stawia na stole bochenek chleba, masło i kawałek białego sera.

Andrew zaczyna nowy rok od herbaty z cytryną i poczucia, że gdziekolwiek do tej pory wędrował, w którymś momencie znalazł się w domu.

 


End file.
